Convert $5\ \dfrac{8}{23}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${5}\ {\dfrac{8}{23}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{8}{23}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $23$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{115}{23}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{115}{23}} + {\dfrac{8}{23}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{115}{23}} + {\dfrac{8}{23}} = \dfrac{123}{23}$